Thermal inkjet hardcopy devices such as printers, large format plotters/printers, facsimile machines and copiers have gained wide acceptance. Inkjet printers and the like produce high quality print at a high speed because only ink strikes the paper.
An inkjet printer forms a printed image by printing a pattern of individual dots at particular locations of an array defined for the print medium.